


After the Storm-Chloe's Birthday

by fragileKnight1



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: A short fic set after the storm to celebrate Chloe's Birthday
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	After the Storm-Chloe's Birthday

Max put the final touches on the store bought triple chocolate cake and kind of wished she knew how to make one herself, but knew that as long as it was super sweet Chloe would love it. She sat the cake on their tiny dining table and picked out two real plates instead of their usual paper ones and then sat out a ginger ale for herself and a non-alcoholic beer for Chloe before backing up to see if they needed anything else.

A few minutes later her green-haired girlfriend wandered in from the bedroom. She had just pulled another all-nighter at the gas station and, despite sleeping until two in the afternoon, exhaustion still hung heavily on her face.

Chloe went for Max first and wrapped her arms around Max's waist as she said, "So what is the cake for?"

"You know what."

"Did that gallery finally call you back?"

"No..." Max giggled when Chloe kissed her on the neck, "It is your birthday remember?"

"Oh..." Chloe pulled away, "I guess I forgot. I haven't celebrated it since I turned sixteen and I threatened David with a knife. I don't remember what he did but back then I was so sore from my mom hooking up with him that anything would have set us off."

"Did I mess up?"

"What?", Chloe shook her head, "No you did great. I am just...I don't know. I am happy but at the same time I am not."

Max took hold of Chloe's hands and kissed the backs of them, "Will a slice of cake help?"

"It can't hurt." Chloe sat down at the table and let Max cut her a giant slice of the cake before saying, "I think I miss my mom."

"I..."

"She would have loved seeing us doing this." Chloe smiled as she started to cry a little, "I bet she is with my dad right now and they are tearing up at us being so domestic. And they would want me to tell you how much I love you."

"Chloe..."

"This is not a joke this time." Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes, "I love you, Max."

"I love you, too." Max wiped the tears from her eyes, "And Happy Birthday."

\------

After eating most of the cake Max left to go pick up some takeout for dinner and Chloe decided to bite the bullet and call David. It took him a moment to answer and after a moment of silence between them said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." David paused, "What about you? How are things between you and Max?"

"Still amazing." Chloe found herself smiling, "She bought me a cake for my birthday...and I have been thinking about Joyce and the last birthday I celebrated. I can't remember what we fought about."

"I was drinking pretty hard back then so it could have been anything." David stopped, "I've been thinking about Joyce as well."

"You really did love her."

"Yes, but we rushed into things." David sighed, "I was a desperate man seeking stability and she was a desperate woman seeking stability. What we had was real but we should have waited. I had too many demons and too little self-control."

"Listen this might be hard for me but I forgive you and I hope you forgive me."

"I am fine with forgiveness as long as you don't let me forget. That is what people get wrong. Forgive and forget just creates a cycle. I need you to be you. I need you to call me out when I am going to far."

"Well calling people out is something I do best."

"Damn right it is." David laughed, "So has Max gotten into a gallery yet?"

"Not yet, but it will happen soon."

"Well before she does get too famous I might have a job for her if you two ever decide to come visit." David started to noisily rifle through some papers, "I made friend who is involved in the New America movement and he saw those photos of Max you sent me. He loved them and wanted me to ask Max if she would be willing to take some candid shots to put on his website."

"I will let her know as soon as she gets back."

"And I also have a present for you." David stopped, "I found Joyce's ring the other day and I thought that maybe you would like to give it to Max one day."

"Are you telling me to marry Max?"

"Well not right away, but I am telling you that I will be okay with it."

"Thanks...Dad."

"No problem, Chloe, and thank you." David was obviously crying, "I should go now. I have a case I am working on, but I will call you later."

"Bye."

Chloe sat her phone aside and leaned back in her chair. That would probably be the only time she ever called David the D word but she felt that this time he earned it. She wasn't expecting to make him cry though. It was nice to see that side of him instead of the military man.


End file.
